The lighting refers to a device that could be pervious to light, and distributing and changing optical source, including all the parts and wares, except the light source, which are needed for fixing and protecting light source as well as the wiring accessories necessary for connection with power supply.
The modern lighting fixture includes home lighting, commercial lighting, industrial lighting, roadway lighting, landscape lighting and special lighting etc. The home lighting is originated from incandescent light bulbs after the electricity came into being. The fluorescent tubes and the efficient light bulb, Halogen lamps, halogen tungsten lamps, gas discharge lamps and special materials lighting like LED etc., were developed one after another, and most of the lighting lamps are developed with these light sources' development, such as from lamp holder to fluorescent tubes and to all kinds of artware lighting.
In the modern lighting fixtures, a type of artware electronic candle is used, generally, the electronic candle is only fixed on a specific base. However, when the bulb inside goes off, the decorative lighting will no longer play its role.